


Welcome Home

by Sojmilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cute babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: Jesse waits for Hanzo at the airport, and gets pretty anxious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowfootsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/gifts).



> I was supposed to be doing homework but did this instead so I'm turning this in as my homework

 

Jesse shifted nervously in his seat, and resisted the urge to check his watch. He'd arrived hours earlier, and his stomach was rumbling. He'd have to buy lunch soon.

With this task in mind, he began glancing around, searching for a McDonalds, and finding none. _What kinda damned airport doesn't have a McDonalds?_ he mused.

He settled on a burger bar within sight, close enough that he could keep an eye on the arrival boards.

Taking a seat at the bar, he dejectedly declined a beer (“I've'ta drive,” he explained,) with not nearly as much difficulty declined the number the barkeep offered instead (“I don't swing that way, darlin',”) and waited on his burger.

He'd seen on the website that the flight had been delayed due to storms, but he hadn't known it would leave 6 hours after its intended departure time. Jesse had arrived at the airport seven hours earlier than he need have.

He finished his burger and ordered a milkshake. Might as well enjoy the next couple of hours. He wished he'd brought a book.

 

Three-thirty found him wandering the airport. He was playing a game to keep his mind off worrying. How many people in plaid could he count, and which ones were gay? Walking past mirrors caused him to count himself twice by accident.

At four, he went outside for a smoke, telling himself that 'just one' wouldn't hurt.

By quarter-to-five he was back in his original seat, staring at the arrival boards (just in case) and singing Johnny Cash songs under his breath.

 

It was finally five o'clock. Soon, the arrival board would declare flight 927 from Tokyo to have landed. But the minutes ticked by and Jesse's worry turned to panic, his breathing becoming shallow and rapid, the familiar feeling of being squeezed by a very large and powerful snake becoming dominant above anything else. He stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, gasping into his hands. His breathing eventually slowed, and he made his way out into the arrivals hall again.

 

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, the loudspeaker boomed, _Flight 927 from Tokyo went off course due to bad weather, but will be touching down in ten minutes._

 

Jesse felt his stomach settle. It was all ok.

 

Excitedly, he sat at the edge of the seat, jiggling his leg to the beat of the song stuck in his head ( _Ring of Fire)_ , and stared intensely at the arrival board. _Not long now, Jesse, not long._

 

The moment the board lit up with the arrival from Japan, a new anxiety set in. What if Hanzo had changed, somehow, what if it was awkward, what if Jesse made a fool of himself, what if, what if, what if? His fears churned in his mind, sometimes multiplying and presenting themselves in new lights, and he'd almost had too much to bear when the first of the passengers started to flood into the arrivals hall. He sprung up, searching for that familiar face.

_Small boy with a big guitar, young mother, countless people in business suits, American tourists, Japanese tourists, someone with a body guard..._

So many people, and yet – where was Hanzo?

Jesse urged himself to stay calm, and gripped the railing, tan knuckles turning white.

And then -

“Jesse!”

He turned towards the voice. There he was, there was Hanzo, looking rumpled and tired, but shockingly gorgeous in his simple black t-shirt, his tattoo peeking out from under the neckline.

Jesse ran to him. “Hanzo,” he said, eyes crinkling in happiness, hands anxiously gripping the bottom of his shirt.

Hanzo yanked him in closer and hugged him hard, his strong arms wrapping around Jesse's waist comfortingly.

“I missed you, hachimitsu cowboy. The Shimada clan may be in Japan, but you are my family. I belong with you.”

Jesse beamed, joy evident in his face. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead, despite the people around them.

“Welcome home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "hachimitsu" means honey  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
